Wanting
by GFSista
Summary: Rocket was unusual and Sinedd wanted to know more. Rocket/Sinedd, rated M for a reason.


**Wanting**

My first M rated fic! I was attacked by a plot bunny and this came out and I'm not sure about the title or the summary either...

Disclaimer: I don't own Galactik Football or anything associated to it.

Warning: This story contains slash and sexual content. If you do not like this, please do not read or review this story.

* * *

Sinedd didn't care about much. He loved his football career and the fame that came with it. He loved the amount of freedom that came with being with the Shadows and having a coach that didn't watch his every move. At this moment in time, all he cared about was the boy who pressed him up against the shower wall and slowly entered him from behind.

Rocket's hands traced Sinedd's figure down his sides before gripping his manhood. Sinedd let out a deep moan. He would only let his guard down around Rocket.

"What do you want?" Rocket demanded, as he rubbed his hand up and down Sinedd's length and quickened the pace from behind. _Slowly_.

"You." Sinedd never felt more alive under the stream of water and with Rocket's hand lightly scraping across his back.

Rocket smirked and pulled out of Sinedd, earning a slight whimper from the said boy. This way, Rocket was always in control. "There's more where that came from." With that, Rocket stepped out of the shower with Sinedd following closely behind.

...

"Bye." Rocket said while he walked out of the room. Sinedd smirked to himself, lying naked in his bed, reflecting.

When he first met Rocket, he had no idea what he was capable of. Sinedd thought that he was the shy type, a person that wouldn't harm a fly. He was just part of the Snow Kids yet he was an outsider at the same time. At least he wasn't like D'Jok.

Then came Netherball. Rocket was a completely different person to Sinedd. The shy boy disappeared. After his girlfriend 'saved' him from the Sphere, Sinedd assumed that he would be the same old polite boy.

He was wrong.

Rocket was far too gone to be the same person again. Sinedd was amazed. He didn't pay attention to the fact that his behaviour verged on obsessive. He didn't mind that Rocket sent threats of what he would do if Sinedd ever came round his bar again.

It was impossible to get to the midfielder. Many times he'd wake up, sweaty and sticky from his dreams – or rather, his fantasies – and there would be nights where he would stand under the shower, thinking about how sweet it would be to have Rocket there with him. In his bed, moaning _his _name.

One day, Rocket came across Sinedd and there was an altercation. And at some point, Sinedd pinned Rocket to the ground and kissed him, managing to slip his tongue into Rocket's mouth. Rocket replied with a punch to the chest.

"What the hell was that for?" Rocket spat.

"I want you." Sinedd said before he could stop himself. He waited for another punch. To his surprise, Rocket dragged him up and said "Where's your hotel?"

While he couldn't remember when his fascination with Rocket began, he remembered that night clearly. He could still recall the moans, the groans and the way that he cried Rocket's name at the end. When Rocket collapsed into Sinedd's arms, the image of an oddly peaceful look on his face was etched into his brain. He couldn't recall the last time he'd seen Rocket like his old self.

...

Some weeks later, Sinedd opened his room door only to find Rocket sitting on his bed and watching the Holo-TV.

"What are you doing here?" Sinedd asked, sitting next to the midfielder.

"I missed you." Rocket said, not taking his eyes of the TV. "Didn't you miss me?"

Sinedd snorted, "Not a chance Parr."

Rocket smiled and continued to watch the Holo-TV. Once the programme was over, the two sat in silence.

"Are you sure you didn't miss me?" Rocket said, breaking the tense silence.

Sinedd rolled his eyes, "For the last time Rocket... no."

Rocket turned to face him, looking quite innocent. "Is that so?" Rocket said, his hand slipping up Sinedd's chest.

"Yes." Sinedd said, trying to ignore the way Rocket's fingers delicately traced his abs.

Rocket ran his tongue along Sinedd's ear before dipping his mouth into Sinedd's neck. "And now?" he murmured against Sinedd's skin.

Sinedd said nothing. Deciding that subtlety wasn't working, Rocket took the plunge and shoved his hand down Sinedd's boxers and massaged Sinedd between his legs. Sinedd moaned deeply, unable to hold back.

"I'll take that as a yes then." Rocket said.

_"Beware the quiet ones." _Sinedd concluded as Rocket pounced on him and unzipped his jeans with a lustful stare.

* * *

Please tell me what you think because I've never done a M Rated fic before, constructive criticism is welcome!

GFSista xXx


End file.
